


Breaking a Routine

by PlatinumSky



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 07:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2339909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlatinumSky/pseuds/PlatinumSky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto's morning routine is broken by a question. And then again by sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking a Routine

               Makoto had the same routine every morning. Every morning he would leave his house and head for Haru’s. When he got there, find him in the same place every day; in the bathtub. Haru would be underwater in his swimsuit, and Makoto would hold his hand out to help him out of the tub. The two of them would head downstairs, where Haru would put on an apron and cook mackerel. After eating, they would head up to Haru’s room, where Makoto would turn around to allow Haru privacy to get changed and they would leave for school. It would happen the same way every morning. Every morning, that is, until this morning.

                Makoto was facing away from Haru, just like every other morning, when he heard Haru ask in his usual monotone voice:

                “Do you love me?” Makoto felt a sudden shock run through him.

                “W-What?!?!” he stammered.

                “Do you love me?” Haru repeated in the same monotone voice as before.

                “Do you mean as a friend, or… more?” His heart raced inside his chest and he felt the blood running to his cheeks.

                “More.” Haru said flatly. Makoto felt paralysed, unable to answer the question. “I thought so.” Haru said, answering the question for himself. Makoto felt Haru’s hand wrap around his wrist. Haru turned Makoto around to face him. When Makoto was turned around he saw Haru was completely naked.

                “Fuck me.” Haru said bluntly, reaching out and taking Makoto’s hands in his. Makoto was shaking. He knew that Haru was nervous too, although he would never let it show. He struggled as he looked for something to say, but as Haru calmly pulled him closer, he found he didn’t need to say anything. As the distance between them closed and their bodies pressed together, Makoto leaned forward and locked lips with his best friend.

                Haru gracefully maneuvered Makoto’s hands and placed them on his back. With his own hands free, he swiftly removed Makoto’s tie and threw it to the floor. As Makoto felt Haru’s fingers working down the buttons on his shirt, he reached up and held the back of Haru’s head as he pushed his tongue into Haru’s mouth. Haru’s mouth opened and his tongue pushed back. With all of the buttons undone, Makoto’s shirt rolled off his shoulders, exposing his muscular torso.

                As Haru’s hands explored Makoto’s body, Makoto’s hands reached down to his pants. After pulling off his belt, he undid his pants and dropped them, along with his underwear, to the ground and as he did, his thick cock sprang out. Ending their make out session, Haru looked down at the porn star sized member that was now poking him in the stomach. Makoto stepped out of his crumpled pants as Haru guided him to the bed. Makoto sat on the edge of the bed with his legs wide open. Haru dropped to his knees between them and gently grabbed Makoto’s shaft. He leaned forward and put his lips on the tip and slowly took half of Makoto’s cock in his mouth. Makoto let out a gasp of air and he leaned back on his hands.

                Haru bobbed his head, letting his tongue run along the underside of Makoto’s shaft. Makoto let out a series of quiet moans in time with Haru’s movements. Suddenly, Haru pushed his head all the way down the shaft, his nose brushing against Makoto’s trimmed pubic hair. Makoto threw his head back and moaned as he felt the tip of his conk hit the back of Haru’s throat. Haru held that position, his lips wrapped around the base of Makoto’s cock as he reached in with his hand and gently massaged Makoto’s balls. Makoto moaned again and his cock twitched inside Haru’s mouth.

                Haru bobbed his head again, faster this time, going from base to tip with each bounce. Makoto’s moans synced with the rhythm of Haru’s movements. His eyes shut and his body trembled involuntarily. Shortly after, he felt a wet finger poking near his entrance. A few seconds later, it went in and Makoto fell backward onto the bed. A second finger then worked its way inside him and Makoto squirmed, his hips thrusting upward into Haru’s warm mouth. He felt the pressure building as his orgasm came closer so he reached down and grabbed on to Haru’s head.

                “Haru,” he said, trying to control his moans. “You’ve got to stop.” Haru popped his head off of Makoto and pulled his fingers out. He looked up at Makoto with a look of pure lust in his eyes.

                “I want to fuck you. Turn around.” Makoto crawled up onto the bed on his hands and knees, presenting his behind to Haru. Haru climbed up behind him, the tip of his cock gently grazing Makoto’s hole as he ran his hands up and down Makoto’s back. Haru reached for the lube and covered his cock in it. He pushed it slowly into Makoto’s hole, causing him to wince in pain. After Haru’s cock was all the way in, he stopped to make sure Makoto was okay.

                “It’s okay. You can keep going.” Makoto reassured Haru. Haru slowly pulled out and pushed back in. After a few slow thrusts, Makoto’s pain was gone. “You can go faster now.” And with that, Haru grabbed onto Makoto and rocked his hips into his partner. Makoto moaned, and every time he did, Haru pushed into him harder. Haru’s breathing became short and jagged, and he dug his fingers deeper as he pounded against Makoto’s prostate.

                Makoto reached in between his own legs and tugged on his own cock. Haru’s thrusts were becoming rapid and disorganized as he got closer to his orgasm. Haru leaned forward and grabbed onto Makoto’s shoulders, pressing his chest into Makoto’s back. He was thrusting as hard as he could, moaning along with Makoto in unison. After half a minute of hard fucking, Haru climaxed. His body jerked and he clenched his eyes shut. He felt his balls tighten as his cock pulsed, shooting his load deep into Makoto’s ass. Makoto was still jerking as Haru pulled out.

                “Haru!” Makoto half-moaned. “I’m cumming!” Haru flipped Makoto onto his back. Haru put his mouth over the tip of Makoto’s cock and swirled his tongue around it as Makoto jerked. Makoto’s abdomen convulsed as he arched his back into the air. His cock twitched and his cum shot into Haru’s mouth. Haru swallowed every drop he could, and what little was left dribbled back down Makoto’s shrinking member.  Haru climbed up the bed and kissed Makoto gently on the lips before resting his head on Makoto’s chest.

                They were late for school that day.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. Feel free to comment:)


End file.
